I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully
by GabbyMadwithFreeWill
Summary: This is a roleplay my friend and I did. It is slightly au then dean and cas turn out to be angels. Mpreg is in this and lots of smut. Also Jess Sam, Bobby, and god are in this as well.


Dean was watching him sleep, trying to figure out how he'd gotten so lucky.  
Cas woke up a hour later. And the movie was over. He took it out. And turned the tv off. And went back into bed.  
Dean opened his arms up, holding him against his chest. "I don't want to have sex tonight baby.. Can we just cuddle?"  
"Of course dean." Cas cuddled up next to dean sleeping.  
Dean kissed him again. He didn't want to tell Cas that he was pregnant.. He didn't know what to do... He was at two months along... Cas had went wild and fucked him... He cried softly.  
Cas laid naked in bed. Smiling. Holding deans hand. "Hey baby"  
"Hey darling." Dean avoided Cas' eyes, trying to keep Cas from noticing something was up.  
Cas kissed dean's forehead. Cuddling against him.  
Dean looked away.  
Cas rubbed dean's cheek. "Baby what's wrong?"  
"I-I... You're going to be upset.." Dean was crying.  
"Now babe tell me. Please." Cas whipped deans tears away.  
"I'm pregnant.." Dean looked away, crying harder.  
"I uh. Wow" Cas held dean tightly.  
Dean looked away. "I'm sorry.. I know you're going to hate me.."  
"I'm not gonna hate you  
Dean was crying.. "You don't want more kids.. What are we going to do.."  
"I don't know dean. If you want it. Keep it then" Cas held dean tighter.  
Dean looks up "Do you want it..?"  
"Dean I don't wanna talk about this"  
Dean looked away... "I going to abort..." Dean was crying. He got up, and went to the bathroom, sitting in the empty tub and sobbing  
"Dean you can't do that" Cas tried to hug dean.  
Dean didn't say anything. He was sobbing.  
Cas put his finger under deans chin. "Talk to me"  
"I don't want to keep if you don't want it.."  
"Baby I'm just scared."  
"I am too.."  
"We can barely handle Ava let alone another kid" Cas was crying.  
"I can't do this." Dean appeared in Heaven.. "Father.. help me." Dean's says, crying.  
"What do you need help with son" God asked.  
"I'm pregnant father." Dean bows his head  
"Well congratulations. Or happy about it aren't you." God smiled.  
Dean shook his head.. "No father.. I can't go through with this..." Dean was sobbing now.  
"Why not?"  
"I can barely father Ava... I can't have another one..."  
"Try. Do you want the child dean" God asked.  
"No.. I don't know anymore father.. I feel like I have nothing to live for anymore. Life just seems so... pointless.."  
"And why is that"  
"I feel so damn hollow inside father.. I feel empty.. worthless... I don't have a purpose anymore.."  
"With Castiel you mean"  
"I love Cas.. He's my everything... But I'm just so depressed..  
"Depressed about what"  
"I'm just depressed father.. Ever since he died and you brought him back... I just feel hollow.. That when he died... I died with him.. and I can't recover..  
"I can help you. Be happy again"  
Dean looked up.. "How..?"  
"You can start all over with Castiel"  
"What about the baby and Ava?"  
"They will be gone"  
"Where too?" Dean frowned.  
"Just forget I said anything."  
"Will they be safe?"  
"They wouldn't exist"  
"So basically give up my kids just for happiness... No, I'd rather die first."  
"I'm just trying to help you here dean"  
"How would it even begin to be right to give up my kids for just happiness?"  
"To be happy with Castiel I guess"  
"Would you do it?"  
"Its your choice son"  
"I've always been known as the righteous son correct? Well I'm asking you now father, what do you think I should do?"  
"Do what's best for you,Castiel and your children"  
"I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO DAMNIT! GIVE ME GUIDANCE DAMNIT!" Dean yelled  
"Start over. If that's what you want." God said softly.  
"Will Cas know?"  
"He will never know"  
Dean nods... "will he know who I am at first?"  
"No he will not"  
Dean has tears down his cheeks. "Is my soulmate father?"  
"I know he is son. But this is your choice" God smiled.  
"Do it.." Dean laid a hand on his stomach.  
"Are you sure" God asked.  
"I want him to be happy. I love him. Do it."  
God pressed his 2 fingers on dean's forehead. Everything was gone. He wasn't pregnant. He had no kids. Cas didn't know who he was. Dean was back at school. He was in gym. They were running. Dean saw cas. Young. nd beautiful. Cas looked at dean and tripped on a rock. Putting his glasses back on.  
Dean went to him and helped him up. "Heya, you much be new here. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, and You are?" Dean smiled, fixing Cas' glasses.  
"I'm not new here you just never noticed me." Cas walked away.  
Dean looked down. "Wait, You're Castiel."  
"Yes I am" Cas adjusted his glasses.  
"You're the swimmer.. The one who won nationals?"  
"Yes I am. And I am captain of the book club" Cas smiled.  
Dean smiled. "I know who you are.. I was at every swim meet." He blushed a little.  
"And? Where you stalking me" Cas put his tongue out at dean.  
"No.. I enjoyed watching you swim.. It amazes me every time.." Dean looked down nervously. "I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life. You're perfect Castiel." Dean chewed his lip. He began to run again, blushing hard.  
Cas just stood there. Thinking about what Dean said. He blushed and smiled. "oh my gosh" he went on and started to run again .  
Dean liked gym. He thought it'd be more fun if he could use his wings but he knew he couldn't. He ran faster, passing even the fastest runners.  
Cas was done running the 7 laps around the track. He got some water and drank it. And was waiting under the shade. Waiting for class to be over.  
When he got the chance, Dean used his wings. He smiled, flying high above the clouds. He appeared back down before anyone had even noticed he was gone. He was sort of a loner.  
When it was lunch time. Cas got His food. Seeing dean sit alone. He sat next to dean.  
Dean looked up, smiling shyly. "Hello."  
"Hi" Cas began to eat his food.  
Dean was blushing again. "I meant what I said earlier."  
"That was really sweet of what you said" Cas smiled.  
Dean blushed brighter. "I've adored you for years.."  
Cas set his hand on dean's thighs. "Your eyes are just so beautiful"  
Dean looked down, taking a deep breath.  
Cas removed his hand away from Dean's thigh. Cas looked away  
"Cas..." He paused. "I mean Castiel... I'm in love with you..." He looked up slowly, hooking a finger under Cas' chin, staring into Cas' beautiful blue eyes.  
Cas looked into deans green eyes for a second. "I uh" Cas got up quickly and walked away.  
Dean lowered his head. He had to sit next to Cas in his next two classes.  
Castiels next class was history. He sat next to dean. Still hearing what dean said to him 'Castiel. I'm In love with you' cas couldn't concentrate at all.  
Dean had his head laid on his desk, sleeping like usual.  
Cas stared at dean sleeping. He thought it was beautiful.  
Dean mumbled in his sleep.  
Cas woke dean up.  
Dean looked at him, sleepily. He smiled and whispered, "Waking up to your beautiful face." He grinned, making sure no one noticed, which they hadn't  
Cas smiled. "How about a date first"  
Dean raised a brow. "Are you asking?"  
"How about you ask me" Cas smiled.  
Dean blushed. "Do you want to come over sometime?"  
"Does tonight sound good" Cas blushed.  
Dean smiled. "Yes."  
The bell rang. "I can give you a ride home..?"  
"Of course" Cas smiled.  
"Great, come on." Dean drove Cas home.. But he bypassed Cas' house and took him to Dean's house.  
"So this your house." Cas smiled brightly.  
Dean nodded, blushing. "Yeah.. My dad isn't around.." Dean said, instead of telling Cas both of his parents had died. "My brother is still in school. He goes to a fancy private school that he got into. The state pays for it because he's so smart.."  
Cas nodded. Kissing deans cheek. "So are we going in or?"  
Dean slipped out, grabbing the keys. He unlocked the door and nervously lead Cas inside..  
Cas sat on the couch. Looking down at the ground. He was nervous  
Dean got them both something to drink.. Deans was whiskey.. and Cas' was tea. He took a slip of his, looking around nervously. Cas asked if he could have a slip of Dean's drink.. Dean panicked a little. "I- uh... umm.."  
"Come on" Cas shrugged. He rolled his head. Heading to the bathroom. He was nervous. He was talking to himself. "Okay Castiel you can do this. Don't screw it up" Cas took a deep breathe. And went back to the couch where dean was.  
Dean handed him the glass... "it's not tea... It's whiskey.."  
"I know" Cas drank the whiskey.  
Dean took it back, drinking.  
Cas said nothing. He was nervous.  
Dean sat the cup down and got up, turning on Harry Potter. He looked at Cas... "God you're so beautiful." Dean said softly.  
Cas blushed. "You really mean that" Cas put his head on dean's shoulder  
Dean pulled Cas onto his lap, kissing him softly. "I mean it.  
Cas pulled away and got up. Touching his lips. "I never done this before"  
Dean blushed.. "I shouldn't have.. I'm sorry." He picked up the glass gulping.  
Cas blushed. "That was my first kiss"  
Dean blushed harder. He grabbed Cas' hand and gently pulled him back down, kissing him.  
Cas kissed dean back. He was a quick Learner. He was moaning through the kiss.  
Dean smiled. He stood up, refilling the glass full of whiskey and drinkin more.  
Cas looked at dean, staring at him. "How long have you been wanting this?"  
Dean blushed.. "Freshman year... So four years."  
"Then why till now" Cas said softly.  
"I finally worked up the nerve.  
"Your so adorable" Cas rubbed dean's cheek with his thumb.  
Dean blushed. He sat down on Cas' lap, straddling him and kissed him again, harder this time.  
Cas put his hands on dean's neck. Kissing him. Bobby came into the room. He took care of the boys like sons. "WOAH BOY" bobbys said loudly. Cas' eyes dilated.  
Dean looked up, smiled and ignored him. He kissed Cas harder.  
Cas kissed dean harder. He enjoyed this makeout session.  
Bobby sighed. "Deaaaaaan come on really." Dean was still a virgin but he had kissed before. Dean looked up, his heart racing and his eyes dilated. "Go back to work please." He groaned, getting hard already.  
Bobby left. Cas looked at dean. He was getting nervous again. He couldn't speak clearly. "I uh. I uh should go" Cas got up out of deans lap.  
Dean pouted.. "Please stay... Please." He looked down.. "I've waited for this day for four years.. Lets watch harry potter and spend time together.."  
Cas nodded. Cas laid his head in deans lap. He held deans hand. He fell asleep on the 2nd movie.  
Dean also fell asleep, when he woke up it was time for school. He looked down at Cas. He kissed him softly, waking him up. "Cas.." He said softly, yawning.  
Cas woke up. Rubbing his eyes. "Wwhatt"  
"It's 7:45am.. We have to go to school.. "  
Cas shrugged. "One day won't hurt" Cas had a smirk on his face.  
"We have exams.." Dean said softly.  
"Ugh fine" Cas got up. And went into deans car.  
Dean smiled. "Just kidding." He picked him up and kissed him, taking him back inside and pressing him against the wall. "Hell no I'm not going to school today. It's tuesday."  
"It's always Tuesday hun" Cas winked. Cas kissed dean back.  
Dean was breathing hard by the time they pulled apart. They were both hard. "My room?" He growled, biting Cas' neck.  
"Dean I I uh can't" Cas gasped out.  
"Not sex darling.. I'm not ready.." He said softly. "It's just easier to cuddle and kiss.  
"Neither was I." Cas nodded he headed to deans room. They were laying there cuddling. Holding one another.  
Dean began to kiss Cas again, rolling on top of him. They made out more  
Cas pulled away for a second. Trying to breathe.  
Dean was panting. "You do bad things to me Castiel Novak."  
"What do you mean" Cas was confused.  
Dean pressed Cas' hand against the front of Dean's pants, the large bulge there.  
"God. Am I doing this to ya" Cas smiled.  
Dean nodded quickly, breathing hard. He slowly rolled his hips against Cas'  
Cas squinted his eyes. "Stop please stop"  
Dean looked down and blushed. "Im sorry." He got up quickly, going to the bathroom and hiding.  
Cas knocked on the door. "Dean..are you okay?"  
The door opened, Dean was sitting in the floor, knees against his chest. "Im sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." Cas stroked deans cheek with this thumb.  
Dean stood up... "I just want you so bad.." His voice was deep and seductive.  
"I'm not ready dean" Cas gulped.  
Dean approached Cas slowly, cupping his face and kissing him softly. "I'll wait for you." Dean said softly, a loving tone to his voice.  
Cas started to cry. "Im sorry"  
Dean wiped Cas' tears. "why are you crying sweetheart? Shush it's okay, I've got you darling." dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him  
"Because you want me. you want to fuck me. and i'm scared dean. i really am. im scared of getting hurt" Cas hugged dean tighter.  
"cas.. None of this was about fucking you. I love you, with all my damn heart.. I have for years.. I want you to be happy." dean was staring into Cas' eyes  
Cas nodded. He laid in the bed. Under the covers. He took of his shirt. He was still in his boxers.  
Dean curled up next to him in just his pants. He felt warm and tingly, feeling his skin against Cas'. He began to cry softly.  
Cas whispered. "I know what you want" Cas' eyes were closed.  
" you believe what they say about me, don't you..? That I'm just a jock who's fucked every cheerleader.." Dean said, standing up. Dean sighed. "Well it's not true none of it. I'm a fucking virgin, who has been orphaned because of a stupid house fire killed my parents when I was four and my uncle Bobby takes care of me and Sam. " Dean was crying. "Im all alone."  
"I uh. Im sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Cas looked up at Dean.  
Dean pressed his back against the wall, slipping down to the floor. "The only reason I'm even fucking alive is the small thread of hope that maybe you'll love me back."  
" In just one night you made me fall in love with you dean." Cas smiled.  
Dean looked up slowly. He shook his head.. "What do I want then Cas?"  
"What I don't understand" Cas looked away.  
"You said you knew what I wanted? What is it?"  
" I'm confused" cas said softly.  
"When we were laying in bed, you said you knew what i wanted. Well, what is it that I want?"  
"Sex"  
Cas said softly.  
Dean shook his head. "I got carried away.  
"By what?" Cas frowned.  
"You do things to me Can.. You make my body burn with fever and desire.. and I got lost in the moment and went to far."  
Cas nodded his head. He left the room. He put his pants and shirt on. He couldn't do this. It was too much.  
Dean sighed softly. He got on his shirt and followed Cas. He took his hand and they sat down on the couch, cuddling and watching the rest of the harry potter movies. By the end of it they had both laughed and cried.  
Cas laid his head on dean's shoulder. He was sleeping.  
Dean was also asleep. It was only 6 pm.  
Cas woke up. He rubbed his eyes. He went home. His brothers were worried about him.  
Dean felt sad when Cas left.  
Cas called dean on his cellphone.  
Dean picked up on first ring. "Hello."  
"Hey" Cas smiled as he heard deans voice.  
"I miss you," He said softly, his voice low and deep.  
"It's only been what 5 hours."  
Dean blushes, "I want to hold you."  
"Then come to my god damn House"  
Dean picked up his keys and was there in 10 minutes. He knocked on the door, nervously.  
Gabe answered the door. "Hello"  
Dean looked down. "I-Uh is Cas home?" He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.  
"Oh yeah he is. Upstairs first door on your right" Gabe smiled.  
Dean smiled and nodded. He headed up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the door.  
Cas blushed. He was getting dressed. "Hold on dean. I'm uhh getting dressed." Cas smiled. A minute later he was dressed fully. Cas opened the door. "Come on in"  
Dean walked in, nervous. "Hey Cassy." He said softly  
Cas looked down. "How are ya"  
"Better now." He said softly, pulling Cas into his arms and kissing him softly.  
Cas smiled. He pulled dean onto the bed. Cuddling against him.  
Dean held him close. "I love you." He kissed his nose."  
"Dean I'm sorry but I need you to go" Cas frowned.  
Dean looked down. "I..." He stood up.. "Why?"  
"I have to do some very private things that you must not know about"  
Dean raised a brow.. "Thats interesting. " He chewed his lip.  
"Well?" Cas looked away.  
"Come home with me?" Dean looked down.  
"I can't dean. I'm sick"  
Dean looked away.. "I guess I'll just go." Dean hung his head, turning and walking out of the house.  
"Deann" Cas screamed.  
Dean looked up. "What?" He looked hurt  
"I have prostate cancer. That's why I can't have sex with you" Cas looked down.  
Dean wrapped Cas in his arms, holding him. "I didn't know.. I'm sorry.." Tears covered his cheeks.  
"It's alright baby. It truly is" Cas kissed deans neck.  
"Would you let me take care of you..?" Dean said softly.  
Cas nodded his head. "Yes"  
Dean kissed him softly. "I love you so much Cas.. I honestly do." Dean spread his wings.  
Cas backed away. "What the fuck is that  
Dean looked away. "I.. Im.." He couldn't get the words out.. "I'm an angel of the lord.." Dean whispered softly.  
Cas couldn't believe it. He fainted. Falling on the ground.  
Dean caught him. He waited till he woke up.. "I can take away your cancer.."  
"If you want to then yes." Cas smiled.  
Dean held Cas in his arms. "You might get lightheaded." Dean laid two fingers on Cas' forehead, healing him.  
Cas screamed. "Ughh"  
"Shush baby." Dean held him  
Cas woke up. In deans room.  
Dean was pacing back in forth, wings spread slightly. He was nervous.  
"Dean" Cas gasped out. Hr was panting.  
Dean looked at him, stopping and looking at him. "How are you feeling."  
"Better than before" Cas looked up at Dean.  
Dean started passing again.  
Cas laid in the bed for days doing nothing.  
Dean laid beside him.  
Cas snuggled against dean.  
Dean kissed his forehead.  
"Dean can we?" Cas asked.  
"What is it darling?" Dean kissed Cas softly.  
"I wanna have sex With you" Cas smiled nervously.  
Dean kissed him softly. "Are you sure baby?"  
"I'm sure" Cas nodded.  
Dean kissed him a bit harder, They began to make out. Dean loomed over him, kissing him harder.  
Cas let dean take the lead. He seem to know what he was doing. Cas kissed dean back harder and harder. Cas helped dean take his shirt off.  
Dean groaned. He was hard. He had never had sex before.  
Cas pulled away for a second. "Do you actually know how to do this?"  
Dean blushed.. "Umm.. trial and error..."  
"What?"  
"Cas Im a virgin."  
"Obviously. I thought you would research this kind of stuff by now. Ya know." Cas looked away.  
Dean kissed him, working his tongue into Cas' mouth. He pulled off Cas' shirt.  
Cas grinned. He worked his hands onto deans lower side.  
Dean pulled off Cas' pants, kissing down his body. "God you're beautiful."  
Cas blushed. Cas unbuttoned deans pants. Taking them off for him. He was hard.  
Dean left hot and wet kisses all over Cas' torso.  
Cas looked up at dean. He was breathing hard.  
Dean kisses him harder, pulling off Cas' boxers.  
Everything felt hot. Cas bit his lip. Cas's dick was throbbing uncontrollably.  
Dean strokes it watching Cas' face.  
Cas closed his eyes. He had a grin on his face. His fingers ripped through the sheets.  
Dean pulled down his own boxers, grabbing lube.  
Cas bit his lip. Then kissed dean back hard.  
Dean growled softly. "I love you." He whispered. He kissed Cas again. "Are you sure?"  
Cas gulped. "Yes, baby"  
Dean slowly pushed into him, trying not to hurt him.  
Cas moaned. "Oh yes" Cas grabbed onto deans back.  
Dean moaned, "Holy shit." Dean groaned. He pushed all the way in, moaning.  
Cas bit his lips. "Harder please" Cas growled.  
Dean went harder, moaning. He digs his fingers into Cas' hips  
Cas continued to kiss Cas. That was the only thing he knew how to do.  
"fuck you're so damn tight!" he moaned.  
"Well what do you expect" Cas moaned out.  
"i-I dunno!" dean growled, fucking him  
"oh yes baby right there yes" Cas moaned..  
Dean held his hips, fucking him. He came inside of him hard.  
Cas came on the sheets. He looked up at dean. He put his hands on deans arms.  
Dean pulled out of Cas and was panting. "holy fuck, that was amazing." he groaned, kissing Cas. "you're perfect babe"  
Cas's eyes was closed. "You're telling me. I never felt so alive in my life." He was still panting.  
Dean smiled and held him close, bobby walked in. "holy hell boy, get some damn clothes on. Hey Cas, you too." he shook his head. "dinner is ready"  
Cas blushed. He got some clothes on. Then kissed dean on the lips. "baby that was perfect"  
Dean pulled on pants and went down stairs. He had a tattoo on his chest of a pentagram like sun, and then words in a language that was unrecognizable on his side.  
Cas held deans hand. As they went downstairs to eat dinner.  
Dean got to the kitchen and stretched, his hands no where touching the ceiling. He loved Bobbys house. High ceilings, old, big. Perfect.  
He pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a swig, smiling.  
Cas got some ice tea and already started to eat food. Bobby was trying to make conversation.  
"boy, what did I tell you about drinking. Dam it, your momma would roll over in her grave if she knew, your daddy too." dean hadn't told Cas that his parents were dead..  
"You didn't tell me your parents were dead" Cas continued to eat.  
"is it important?" dean got up, pouring a glass of whiskey instead, he needed something stronger if they were gonna talk about his parents. Sam walked in, hanging his book bag on the hook and slipping off his shoes. He washed his hands and sat down beside bobby fixing himself a plate. He began to eat. "Hey Cas, what's up?"  
"Dean is what's up. He's been drinking again" Cas shrugged. He didn't like it when dean drank at all. It bothered him.  
Dean sat down and began to eat again. "sorry Cassy, we all have our way of getting through the day. Mines in the form of liquid. " he smiled and took a drink of his whiskey.  
Cas ignored dean and finished his food.  
Dean smiled. "how was school Sam?"  
"School is alright" Sam smiled.  
Dean smiled. "I made an A on my finals.. All of them.. But math. I made a B- on it. "  
Cas touched deans arm. "Thats very good baby" Cas smiled.  
"I graduate this year." dean smiled and poked Cas' ribs.  
Cas giggled. "I'm proud of you"  
"you'll be graduating too won't you?"dean asked, already knowing he would be.  
"Yes I will" Cas put his head on dean's shoulder.  
"I'm proud of you." dean spread his wings, only Cas could see the..  
Cas kissed dean on the lips hard.  
Dean kissed back. He took a chance and stroked Cas' pure black wings.  
Cas smiled. Cas kissed dean even harder. Making out with him in front of bobby and Sam.  
Dean pulled back, blushing.  
Cas smiled. "oops"  
Bobby shook his head. He didn't approve but he liked Cas and he knew Cas made Dean happy.  
Cas squeezed deans hand.  
Sam looked up. "Bobby. Can I have a.. Friend over..?" Sam said shyly. Bobby looked at it, "who is it?" he asked. Sam blushed. "Her name is Jessica." dean raised a brow.  
Cas smiled. "looks like your brother has a crush" cas whispered in dean's ear. Bobby said it was alright.  
Sam smiled and pulled out his phone, texting her. He smiled. "is tomorrow okay?"  
She texted Sam back saying "Yes it is. But can you brother pick me up"  
"dean, can you pick up Jessica tomorrow?" dean nodded. "come on Cas, I have somewhere I want us to go."  
"Where we going?"  
Dean took Cas' hand and they were in the rain forest in front of a huge waterfall that had a little lake under it and a rainbow over it. The sky was mostly covered with a canopy of leaves  
"Baby this is beautiful" Cas looked around at the rainforest. It was the most prettiest thing he has ever seen.  
Dean smiled and kissed him softly. He began to take off his clothes. He stood on the edge of the rock and jumped into the water, his wings spread and he back flipped into the water. He grinned. "come on baby!"  
Cas smiled. He took of his shirt and pants. And jumped into the water. He laughed.  
Dean daughter him and kissed him hard. Cas' legs wrapped around his waist. "hold still baby." he slowly pushed up inside him, kissing him and moaning at the same time.  
"Unff. oh god baby" Cas's eyes dilated. He closed his eyes. Working his fingers up to deans deans hair.  
Dean held him up, standing in the water. He kissed him again, humping into Cas slow and gentle. He held onto him. It began to grow dark and the fireflies came out. Hundreds of them, lighting up the forest in a golden glow. He continued, moaning. He came deep inside Cas, stroking Cas through his orgasm. He held him, panting. "I love you Cas. So much." he whispered against Cas' lips.  
"Words can't express how i feel about this and you baby" Cas moaned. He held onto dean tightly. it was getting dark outside by this time. He wouldn't let go of dean.  
Dean kissed him again, his wings were holding them up in the water. "baby, fly." he whispered, stroking Cas' wings.  
"I uh i can't" Cas whimpered. Grinning./  
"youre an angel.." dean smiled and they were in the air. Deans wings flapped slowly  
"I never tried it out" Cas kissed deans cheek.  
"try baby. I won't let you fall."  
Cas nodded his head no. "I don't wanna get hurt"  
Dean kissed him. "I'll hold you baby."  
Cas nodded. "Alright" Cas started to fly.  
Dean held onto him, flapping his own wings  
"Baby I think we should go home" Cas looked down at dean.  
They appeared at Bobby's house. It was 5am. Dean pulled Cas down in the bed and they cuddled, falling asleep. They were naked  
Cas dreamt of dean, like he always does. Sam came into deans room around 12 pm. Cas and dean were still naked in bed. "Woah dude put some clothes on" Sam shouted.  
Dean looked up at Sam. "Why are you in here anyway?" Dean frowned. "This is my room. I'll go get her after we shower" Cas' hair was still wet from the lake.  
Cas got in the shower with dean. Helping dean clean himself. Cas and dean were out of the shower in 30 minutes. They got dressed and went in the car. Cas was I'm the front seat and Sam were in the back seat.  
They drove to her house and got out, Sam knocked on the door. Dean smiled at the lady who answered the door  
Jessica came out of the house. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Cas held deans hand. She smiled. "Lets go then" Jess said.  
Dean went back to the car, holding Cas' hand. They headed back to Bobby's. Dean pulled Cas close to him, holding his hand. "I love you." He whispered softly, kissing Cas' cheek. He totally ignored the two teenagers in the back seat  
Cas smiled. "I love you too baby" Cas kissed dean on the lips hard.  
He kissed him back. The light turned green and they took off. They pulled up at Bobby's and Dean slipped out.  
Jessica smiled. "I didn't know Dean Winchester would be gay" Cas got out of the car, and held deans hand once again.  
Dean grinned. "Do you wanna stay here or go somewhere else?" He said softly  
"Staying here would be fine" Cas smiled softly.  
Dean smiled, "Okay baby." Dean grinned and picked Cas up, carrying him upstairs. Sam blushed. "I'm so sorry.."  
"ABout what" Cas asked. Dean was still holding cas in his arms.  
"what are you talking about" Dean kissed him. Jessica frowned. "What are you sorry for? They're cute." She smiled softly and kissed Sam. Sam blushed but kissed her back. He took her hand and they went inside  
Cas screamed. "Wear protection" Cas kissed dean back hard.  
Sam choked on air. "Oh my god.. I hate them." Bobby came out of the garage, wiping the grease off of his hands. "Hey, I'm Bobby, nice to meet you." He smiled. "I would shake but..." He stopped when she took his hand and shaked it.  
Jess laughed. "I know. I know". Sam held jess's hand. "Well it's good to meet you then" Bobby said while he was smiling.  
She smiled. "So Sammy, what do you wanna do?"  
"We could watch a movie if you like" Sam smiled.  
She smiled. Sam took her inside and led her into his room. He motioned towards the bed. He popped in a movie, Harry Potter but he wasn't sure. He laid down on the bed beside her and grinned. ; Dean pressed Cas down on the bed and kissed him hard.  
Cas and Dean were having sex once again. Protected sex once again. They were young and in love. Sam could hear the banging against the wall. "I uh. I'm sorry about that Jess" Sam blushed.  
Jess kissed him, climbing onto his lap. She worked her fingers into his hair  
Sam was rough when it came to this. Sam clasped there lips together hard.  
Jess moaned softly into the kiss, grinding her hips against Sam's  
Sam put his hands down on Jess's waist. Still making out with her.  
She pulled off his shirt, kissing him more. He pulled off her own, her black bra lacy against Sam's chest  
Sam reached up and unhooked her bra and with one hand, pushed one of the straps down as he continued to kiss her.  
She rubs against his chest, she stands up, taking off her pants. She has on matching black panties. She stands in front of Sam.  
Sam took pants off and so his boxers as well. He took a condom from the nightstand putting it on slowly. While stroking his dick a little bit.  
She pulled off her undies, blushing. She kissed him again, moaning.  
Sam picked her up. He pushed inside her slowly being gentle as possible.  
She moaned, digging her nails into his back. "F-fuck Sammy!" She moaned. It was her first time.  
Sam closed his eyes. He thrusted faster and faster. "Unff Jess baby"  
She gripped the sheets, moaning. "Oh god." She cried out. "Harder."  
Sam was done with being gently. He went harder and harder. Being rough with jess. He came inside her. "Oh god"  
She was panting and had came around him. Her back arched slightly.  
Sam held her. He pulled out. Panting.  
She kissed him again. "Holy Christ.. You're so big. " She whispered. after he had taken the condom off, she reached down and stroked his cock.  
Sam moaned biting his lip. "Stroke it faster baby"  
She moved her small hand up and down his shaft. She moved down, taking it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down.  
Sam pulled on Jess's hair. "Oh baby ugnn"  
She stopped right before he came, laying back on the bed and pushing his face towards her wet crotch.  
Sam laid back, closing his eyes. He pulled the blanket onto his and jess's naked body.  
She curled up into him, closing her eyes and sleeping peacefully. (No we won't kill her btw)  
Cas was kissing dean hard. There were still in bed under the blankets naked.  
Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly. "I love you." Dean grinned.  
Bobby went to check on Jessica and Sam. He opened the door, They were both naked , asleep. The tv was still playing. He sighed. "Why do they all have sex in my house." He went to check on Dean and Cas. He had already accepted that Dean was gay and he and Cas were together. "What do y;all want for dinner? By the way, Sam got lucky." Dean smiled.  
"It doesn't really matter to me" Cas smiled holding on to deans waist.  
"Cas, do you want to move in? It's fine if you do." Bobby said softly, looking up at Dean. Dean was shocked but then a grin took its place.  
"Yes, I would love to. If dean doesn't mind helping me get some of my stuff from my brothers house" Cas smiled. He was happy.  
Dean grinned. "Of course. Come on lets go." He started to get up then decided not to. He picked his jeans up out of the floor and slipped them on under the covers before standing, Saving Bobby from being flashed, again.  
Cas had his underwear and shirt on. Dean was way taller then cas. But it was damn right adorable.  
Dean stretched. "Well pick up some KFC on the way home okay Bobby. He pulled Cas up out of the bed, kissing him hard. He handed Cas his jeans and slipped his own shirt over Cas' head. The shirt said Winchester 66.  
"I don't wanna go. I feel sick" Cas pouted.  
"Come on Cassy, it won't take long. Beside I don't feel like cooking today and god you don't want Bobby's cooking, sorry Bobby.."  
"Ugh fine" Cas crossed his arms. He went into the car.  
Dean disappeared right in front of Bobby. Bobby knew what he was. Dean appeared beside Cas.  
Cas held deans hand. He put his head on dean's shoulder. His eyes were closed.  
Dean pulled over. He was being summoned by his father. He woke Cas up. "come on you've got to meet someone." they appeared in heaven  
Cas held deans hand nervously. "What are we doing here"  
Sara Hayes  
6/6, 10:13in the evenin'  
Sara Hayes  
"I was summoned. With you."  
"And?" Cas was being sassy.  
Dean kissed him. God cleared his throat. Dean kneeled down in front of Cas, pulling out a black box that has angel wings on it. He opened the box, a silver ring.. Not silver, angel blade, was pillowed in the box. It had a blue glow. Angel grace. When Cas looked at it, it glowed brighter, his name was engraved in it, his name had wings. "Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" dean stared up at him. God was sitting at the top of three marble stairs in a gold chair. He watched, smiling. The ring was made by his own hand, with a little of Deans grace inside so no matter how far about he had Cas were,, Cas could find him.  
Cas started to cry a little bit. "Of course. YES DEAN YES" Vas hugged dean kissing him as well  
Dean slipped the ring onto Cas' finger and smiled. He picked him up, kissing him. "I love you."  
"I love you too baby" Cas kissed deans harder. Cas jumped onto dean's waist. Smiling.  
Dean smiled. He let Cas down. He walked up the steps alone, bowing in front of his father. "have I done better this time father?" Dean remembered everything from the last time. He stared up at his father, green eyes blazing.  
"Son. I said it was up to you not me. It's what your happiness is what counts"  
"no father, is he pregnant? I can't find out without clueing him in. Were not ready for that yet. I've been making sure that nothing slipped through but accidents happen."  
"He is not pregnant yet." God smiled.  
"thank you father." Dean hugged him, going back down to Cas  
"Hey baby. Who was that" Cas held deans hand.  
"Umm, that's Father... I mean, you would know him as God."  
"Oh god. What did he want?" Cas asked.  
"To see us happy." Dean looked at him, kissing him softly. The ring had a soft blue glow to it.  
"I'm glad. I'm happy dean" Cas kissed deans hand.  
"I love you."  
"I love you even more" Cas rested his head against deans.  
Dean slid into the car, holding Cas' hand. He takes off. They pull up KFC and Dean and Cas go in. The girl at the counter flirts with Dean. Dean doesn't even notice her and takes Cas' hand. "Um the 20 piece bucket and three gallons of tea." Dean smiled, pulling out a fifty.  
They got KFC and went back home. They laid the food on the table. Sam and Jessica started to eat fast. Cas whispered in dean's ear. "Baby I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down I don't feel well"  
Dean laid his hand on Cas' forehead. "I'll be back down later." Dean carried Cas up stairs. "Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?" Dean held him.  
"I told you, earlier I didn't feel well" Cas grunted.  
Dean healed Cas' helping him. "You have power you know. "  
"Just leave me alone" Cas rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
Dean curled up around Cas  
Cas grunted. Sleeping.  
Dean rubbed Cas' back.  
"Don't touch me" Cas groaned.  
Dean got up. "Im sorry Cassy, I love you." Dean kissed him. "Im going to go eat, I'll be back."  
Cas nodded. Sam saw dean go down the stairs and saw him picking some food up to eat. "What's wrong with Cas?" Sam asked.  
"He's just not feeling well." Dean said softly, stuffing his face.  
"Alright.. " Sam said softly. Feeding some chocolate cake into Jess's mouth.  
Dean took his plate, going back up.  
Cas was sleeping. Snoring as well.  
Dean sat down, eating. He turned on the tv, star trek was on.  
Cas woke up. He was screaming in pain. His stomach started to growl.  
Dean held him. He took his pain away. He fed him slowly.  
Cas ate some chicken. That was all that he ate. "Deann" Cas opened his arms.  
Dean curled up next to him  
Cas cuddled next to dean. Watching what was on tv.  
Bobby came in. " you okay Cas?  
"I'm fine bobby" Cas held deans hand.  
Dean smiled.. "bobby I have to.. We have to tell you something. " dean grinned  
Bobby stood in the doorway. "I'm listening"  
Dean grinned. "were getting married  
Bobby was shocked. "Well I'm glad you actually committed to something boy"  
Dean smiled. "I love him Bobby."  
"Well you better" bobby smiled.  
Dean grinned. "I'm happy Bobby."  
"I'm glad you are" Bobby closed the door, walking away.  
Dean kissed Cas softly.  
Cas laughed. "I wanna go see ya movie"  
Dean kissed Cas harder. "Sure."  
"What do you wanna see baby" Cas kissed dean back harder.  
"You." Dean kissed him harder.  
Cas laughed. "I'm sure you would" Cas smiled as well.  
Deans cock pressed against Cas' stomach. He kissed him harder than ever, moaning into the kiss  
Cas followed along with dean. He began to unbutton deen's pants.  
Dean humped against Cas' hand.  
Cas pulled deen's pants down to his ankles. He moaned.  
Dean Looked at him. "Can I?"  
"Can you what?" Cas looked at deans green eyes.  
Dean touched Cas' bottom. " Please." He pulled Cas' pants down.  
"Alright" Cas nodded. Biting his lip.  
Dean pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. He pushed inside him, wearing no protection.  
"Oh god yes.. Harder baby harder" Cas moaned.  
Dean fucks into him, harder and faster. "Fuck."  
Cas digged his nails into deans back. "Oh ffuckk"  
Dean moaned again. "Fuck fuck fuck. " He came quickly.  
Cas was panting faster. "Oh baby"  
Dean continued to fuck him, moaning. He was cumming deep inside him.  
Cas shivered. They kept on fucking for a little more. "Baby.. Can we stop" Cas was breathing hard.  
Dean pulled out, panting.  
Cas looked at Dean. "Oh god...you're fuckin perfect"  
Dean blushed  
Cas smiled. "Did you use a condom"  
Dean looked down.  
"You didn't did you." Cas looked down.  
"Im sorry.."  
"It's okay baby" Cas held dean in his arms.  
Dean kissed him again.  
Cas kissed dean harder. Then fell asleep. Holding dean.  
Dean fell asleep in Cas' arms.  
Bobby went into their room. Blankets were covering them. "Aye it's time for breakfast"  
Dean yawned and laid back down. "Ugh." He looked up, Jessica and Sam walked down the hallway. She was in one of Sam's shirts, no pants. "Did she spend the night? "  
"Yeah she did." Sam smiled. Holding,Jess's hand. Cas was still in bed.  
Dean kissed Cas, waking him up. "Babe, breakfast."  
Cas yawned. Rubbing his eyes. He put some boxers and pajama pants on and wore one of deans shirts. And they went downstairs and began to eat breakfast.  
Dean was in pajama pants and no shirt, showing off his tattoo. Sam had the same tattoo. Jess frowned. "What's the tattoo mean?"  
Sam frowned. "Nothing special." Dean said.  
"Its just something we saw and thought was cool."  
Cas was tired. More than usual. He started to fall asleep on dean's shoulder.  
Dean looked down at him lovingly. Jess caught sight of the ring on Cas' left hand finger. "are you two engaged?"  
Dean frowned. "you ask a lot of questions darlin. But yeah, we are."  
Cas smiled. "Baby I'm gonna Go up and sleep some more" Cas went upstairs and back to sleep. Bobby was curious. "What's up with him lately".  
Dean was quiet. He heard 6 heart beats, but only 5 people were in the house. A slow grin crossed his face. "I'll tell you later." Dean smiled happily and began to eat.  
Cas began to puke. He was in the bathroom. He didn't feel well at all.  
Dean disappeared from the table. Jess freaked. " what the hell! Where did he go!?" Sam held her. "jess... Jess! Shush stop calm down. They're Angels. Dean and Cas. Shush." he stroked her face. Dean was at Cas' side. "are you okay?"  
"Baby.. I think I'm pregnant." Cas looked down ashamed.  
Dean kissed him. "I know you are darling." he smiled, cupping Cas' cheek. He was excited.  
"You're not upset" Cas looked up at Dean.  
Dean grinned. "no! No hell no!" he kissed Cas again, dropping to his knees and kissing Cas' stomach. "this is the second best thing to ever happen to me!" he kissed his stomach again. "oh god, what do you want to name her? Or maybe its a boy!" deans heart was racing and he was talking a thousand miles an hour. He sucked in a breath. "I'm going to be a father!" he smiled, hugging Cas' waist  
Cas smiled. He was panting. "What's the first?" Cas looked up at Dean.  
Dean stood up and kissed him. "you silly." dean ran back down the stairs, smiling. He grinned at bobby. "I'm going to be a father." he ran back up the stairs, hugging Cas. : "how is he..? Is Cas a girl?" Sam shook his head. "they're angels Jess." he smiled.  
Dean was carrying Cas. He was happy. "Were going to be parents. I'm not sure Bobby will be happy about this" Cas said softly.  
Dean grinned. He was so happy. He appeared in the kitchen with Cas, his wings folding behind him. "sorry for um yeah all that I um." dean paused for a second, sitting Cas down in the chair. He looked at Jessica. "hello Jessica, first off, I'm dean Winchester, I'm an angel of the lord. I have been for thousands if not millions of years, Sammy is my little brother who is also an angel. My mom and dad were killing in a house fire. They were angels. Bobby is our fathers best friend, he's human. Cas is my soulmate, he is also an angel. Me and cas are getting married and cas is pregnant with our child." dean finally took a breath, panting. (take jess)  
"Well I got to say dean. That's alot to take in at once" Jess smiled  
Dean stood there for a second, reality hit him. "I'm going to be a father." he passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. He was out cold.  
Cas looked shocked. He helped dean up. He carried dean to the bed. He sat there waiting for Dean to wake up.  
Dean woke up shortly after. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.  
"I guess you were shocked. And you just fainted."  
"Oh, well then." He sat up, sucking in a breath. "Sorry darling.  
"Yeah it's okay" Cas rubbed his stomach.  
Dean kissed him  
SIX YEARS LATER  
Dean came home from taking Jensen to school. He looked around. He had Cas hadn't been together sexually in over two years. Dean saw Cas and couldn't take it anymore. He sought Cas' lips, the hunger burning deep inside him. The need to be inside Cas, he couldn't fight it any longer. He kissed him harder, ignoring Cas' protests. "No talking, not now." He said, crushing his lips against Cas' in another burning passionate kiss.  
"Dean. I I uh can't" Cas gasped out. "It's hard. Since Jensen came about" Cas kissed dean back harder.  
"Don't talk." Dean growled, kissing him harder. He slammed him against the wall, muffling Cas' cry with another burning kiss. He pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth, dancing with Cas'. He grabbed Cas' ass, pulling his hips against Deans.  
Cas moaned. He followed deans direction. Cas put his hands on deans waist. Dean slowly unbuttoned cas's pants.  
Dean pushed Cas back against the wall, holding him there. He kissed him against, the hunger burning beneath the kiss. He pulled out Cas' hard cock, stroking him hard and fast.  
Cas screamed. "Oh god unf" Cas couldn't breathe. It was all too sudden and it felt hot in the room.  
Dean was rough and sloppy. He covered Cas' mouth with his on, stifling the moans. "You do such naughty things to me." He growled, rubbing the tip of Cas' cock.  
"Oh I bet" Cas grinned. He bucked his hips to the right place. He was getting angry. Cas kissed dean harder, he growled. "Come on baby fuck me already"  
Dean stroked Cas, pulling on his hard cock. Teasing him.  
Cas squirmed. "Dean come on"  
Dean gazed at Cas hungrily. They appeared in the bedroom. He undressed quickly, ripping away Cas' shirt, and pants. He stripped down, kissing down Cas' body. He took Cas' nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. He rolled it through his teeth.  
"Oh god dean. DEANNNNNOOO" Cas screamed. Cas tugged on deans hair. Dean was getting rough. "ffuck" cas said.  
With sudden force he lined himself up with Cas, pushing into him without warning. He thrust deep inside of Cas, mercilessly fucking him hard and fast.  
"Oh baby yes right there" Cas moaned out. Cas grabbed on tight on deans ass.  
Dean slammed in and out of Cas, hitting his pleasure spot, with a low grunt he came deep in Cas, feeling Cas' seed all over his own stomach He was panting, still inside Cas. He stared into his angels eyes, seeing love and passion burn in those clear blue eyes.  
Cas closed his eyes. He went unconscious. He screamed. His eyes were glowing blue.  
Dean held him. "cas.. Shush baby. I'm right here. I'll always be here. I'm forever yours, faithfully.*  
"This is why we haven't had sex in years" Cas whimpered.  
"baby its okay. Shush, I've got you." he held him against him, holding him through the power surge. "I'm right here baby." Dean caressed him, holding him. "I love you." Dean couldn't control his feelings. He needed Cas to know everything. He had to tell him.. About before.. About starting over..  
Cas closed his eyes. Cas was upset about everything. He felt like everything was bad between them. He just couldn't put his finger on it exactly.  
Dean sat up. "Cas we need to talk.. I have a lot to tell you."  
"Well go on tell me" Cas said softly.  
Dean's voice was soft.. "We are soulmates.. this isn't the first time we've been together Cas... We were sent back.. to try again.. We've failed many times.. It isn't easy.. We make it so hard on each other.. The last time we were together.. We had a daughter.. Ava. She was beautiful.. But our marriage was falling apart, crumbling.. We fixed it some.. But then I became pregnant.. I went to father for help.. He gave me the choice of staying and trying to work things out.. Or starting over.. I chose to start over.. and I remember everything.. I remember Ava's laugh... Everything.. The choice I made... was hard.. I just wanted to be happy.. I wanted you too be happy.. I chose to give up that life.. to start over fresh.. So we could be happy... and I feel that we are falling into the same tragic ending as last time.. and I can't handle it.. I don't want to start over again.. I love our son.. and I love you.. I want to be with you.. I just don't know what to do anymore." Dean broke down. This was the first time Cas had seen him cry since that day in Dean's bedroom when Cas stayed the night for the first time.  
"How could you do that to us. He killed our children. I can't believe you. I can't believe you choose that. We could of fixed us. But no YOU DECIDE TO MURDER OUR CHILDREN YOU SON OF A BITCH" Cas slapped dean on the face. He got his clothes on. And disappeared.  
Dean followed him. "They weren't murdered! They never existed!" Dean appeared in heaven. He looked down. his father had brought both of them there. Cas hadn't even noticed. Cas slapped Dean across the face, kicking him in the gut. He pulled out his angel blade and sliced down Dean's chest. Dean cried out and fell at Cas' feet, bleeding.  
"BUT THEY DID EXIST AT ONE POINT DEAN. DID YOU EVER THINK OF HOW I WOULD OF FELT. ABOUT ALL THAT NO. YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE ALL YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WAS YOUR DAMN SELF" Cas was yelling he was furious.  
God watched them, hidden from sight. "Then kill me and end this." Dean said simply, green eyes burning into Cas' soul.  
"I don't want to. I just want you to do the right thing for us both for once." Cas was crying.  
"You'll blame me for the rest of your life.. I see it in your eyes, the hatred you feel for me now.. You've lost all respect for me..." Dean was crying again. harder than before. "I just wanted you to be happy." Dean cried our standing and pushing himself into Cas' blade. The light began to dim out of his eyes. "I love.." His body slipped to the floor, lifeless and empty.  
Cas cried even harder. "Deann deann I'm sorry" Cas held deans body. "Father" Cas called out. Nothing seemed to matter anymore that dean was done. He loved dean.  
Dean was lifeless in Cas' arms. The ring on Cas' finger turned ice cold, the grace dead along with Dean. The ring was just a lifeless object on Cas' finger. Before it had been warm and comforting. God stepped down from the marble slab, his steps slow and steady. "Castiel, I'm sorry. It was always meant to end this way.. It always does.. Each and every time, one of you chose to start over. remembering.. and he always ends up dead." God hung his head, a tear staining his cheek. "I've watch him die hundreds of times.. Over and over.."  
"But there has to be another way. There always is." Cas cried even harder.  
"There isn't son, I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore.. I'm at my breaking point. There is no going back this time."  
"Please. He can't die. He can't. Our son won't remember him. He's only 6." Cas held deans body tighter. His tears going straight onto deans face.  
"Castiel, I'm sorry." He said softly.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS." Cas was yelling in tears.  
"This isn't me.. This is his fate.. and this is yours."  
"NO IT WILL NOT BE. PLEASE BABY DEAN I LOVE YOU. DON'T DIE PLEASE" Cas was very emotional and in denial. Well because Cas was pregnant again.  
Dean was still lifeless. "Castiel please. He's gone." God was crying now. "Im sorry."  
"You don't know what it's like. Love it's just so strong. I didn't mean for this to happen. So this is fate then. Does this mean I have to die" Cas asked.  
"You always survive." God whispered.  
"What if I do die then?"  
"Castiel.. Do you want to see what I've watched? Over and over.. for millions of years" God laid two fingers on Cas' forehead, showing him, over the years, God starting them over, Dean dying.. Over and over.. thousands of times.  
Cas started to cry more. "It shouldn't be like this. It's all my fault." Cas went back home to deans house. He was still crying. Sam saw him. Cas's eyes were red and dialed from the crying. "Sam" cas cried out.  
Sam hugged him, "Cas, what's wrong? Where is Dean?"  
"Deans dead. And it's all my fault" Cas dropped the angel blade. It had deans blood all over it.  
Sam's face fell.. "Again... But this time is different.. You haven't started over.."  
"God won't let me" Cas sank to the floor in tears. "Jensen will never know his father. Who he really was. I didn't want this to happen. I love dean. This is all my fault. If I wasn't such a damn idiot and not let our marriage fall apart. I wouldn't be in this mess"  
Sam sank down, crying. Days passed, Jensen ran into Cas' room, "DADDY." He stopped, on the bed was Castiel's lifeless form, the angel blade through his chest. A note beside him said. "You said I always survive.. Not this time." Jensen didn't understand. God appeared, taking Jensen to heaven. "One day you will understand. Just remember son, you had incredible parents." God said, his eyes burning with unshed tears. They walked off hand in hand.  
Cas saw dean in his heaven. Playing with Jensen he started to cry. He couldn't face him once again. It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
Dean looked up and saw Cas. His heaven was complete.  
Cas teared up. "Hey baby"

Dean kissed Cas softly, crying. "I love you darling. Always."

Cas smiled. Looking at Jensen. "Yes,always"


End file.
